


A Change of Heart

by aUniqueUsername



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Heart Fucking????, M/M, Other, dont forgive me for this, hi i was dead for a while and imma go back to being dead thanks, i actually wrote this two years ago oop, idk if its been done before actually but here i am, yandere!jason sorta, yeah thats a thing now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aUniqueUsername/pseuds/aUniqueUsername
Summary: Uhh some yandere Jason for the soul ig????
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	A Change of Heart

"Beautiful..." Jason purred, staring at the still beating heart in his hand. Blood spurted out of the disconnected arteries hopelessly, coating Jason's hand and arm. He smirked and caressed the heart lightly with his other hand. "You should have listened when I said your heart was mine and only mine, Jackson. Look where your defiance has gotten you~" Jason glanced down at the lifeless face of Percy Jackson. His beautiful green eyes were dull, his perfect mouth was parted as if in the middle of asking what was going on, and his pretty hair was disheveled more than usual. The gaping hole in Percy's chest sent a throb of heat through Jason's groin. 

"Fuck..." Jason groaned. "So sexy..." He made quick work of pulling his pants and underwear down, exposing his erection. He lined up the aorta of the heart to the tip of his member, his heart pounding like crazy and his mind clouded with lust. He was going to fuck Percy Jackson's heart.

Jason let out a soft moan as he started to slide his cock into the heart, the fleshy muscle stretching wide to accommodate him. The way the sinews tore around his girth drove Jason mad with pleasure. Soon, he was fully hilted inside the heart with his tip pressing against the bottom wall of the left ventricle and causing a light bulge through the tissue. Jason was panting softly. The heart squelched thickly as he started to thrust his hips. The blood was more than enough lubricant for him, his dick sliding slickly through the aorta. He moaned and cursed, squeezing the heart around his member as he jerked himself off. The closer he got to his climax, the faster he would thrust into the heart until he was in a frenzy and uncontrollably pounding into the heart. He came with a cry, spilling his seed into the left ventricle and slowing his movements until he stopped completely. After a few moments of recovering, Jason pulled the heart off his dick and watched as the mix of his cum and blood dripped onto the ground.


End file.
